


Destiny Of The Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayane finds her half-sister badly beaten and close to dying, can the violet haired kunoichi save Kasumi or are the ninja's injuries too much for the pair to overcome?  Femslash Kasumi/Ayane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Of The Heart

Destiny Of The Heart

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Dead Or Alive

Kasumi

Ayane

Hurt/Comfort

Romance

**Chapter 1: At Death's Doorstep**

Kasumi is running for her life, even after she rescued her brother Hayate from DOATEC she is still marked as an outcast of her ninja clan and hunted by Ryu Hyabusa, The Dragon Ninja.  Kasumi hated that things turned out the way they had, but out of all of her misery and pain she was going through there was one bright spot: Ayane, the two met on Zack Island and fell passionately in love with each other.  Ayane is unaware of Kasumi's peril.  Ayane goes to Kasumi's house looking the redhead, but she is not there, growng concerened Ayane decides to look for her lover.  She starts in the jungle near Kasumi's home.

Ayane had been searching for about an hour when she heard faint wheezing coming from some nearby bushes, Ayane rushed over to take a look.  What Ayane found horrified her beyond belief, lying on the ground covered in blood was none other than the love of her life Kasumi, Ayane rushed to the redhead's side.

"Kasumi!  Kasumi, it's me Ayane, can you hear me?" Ayane asked as she knelt down and cradled her injured half-sister/girlfriend in her arms and stood up.  Ayane then carried Kasumi bridal style back to her house, the Haji-Mon Ninja got to work quickly on treating Kasumi's multitude of wounds.  Ayane was in total shock of the brutal nature of Kasumi's attack, Ayane's heart ached for her love.  How could anyone do that to such a sweet girl and still be able to sleep at night was beyond Ayane, she sighed and stroked Kasumi's face gently before she went into the bathroom for the medical supplies.

*********  
 ** _Sometime Later..._**

Kasumi opened her eyes and looked around, her head was pounding and her entire body was sore and stiff.

"Ughnnn...  Oh my head is spinning, where am I?" Kasumi asked with a gentle moan.  "In your house, babe." Ayane said in a soft voice, Kasumi smiled when she realized that her loving sibling Ayane was there beside her.

"Ayane, what are you doing here?" Kasumi asked, sitting up slowly.  "I came to visit you baby." Ayane said.  "Wow, really?" Kasumi asked.  Ayane stroked Kasumi's face again and nodded.

"I was worried when I didn't find you here when I first arrived, so I looked around for you and found you lying in the clearing just outside." 

"There were s-so many of them Ayane, I did the best I could." Kasumi said weakly.

"Who attacked you, Kasumi?  Was it Ryu?  Hayate?" Ayane asked.

"N-no, they were Black Spider Ninja, there were seven of them.  I used my Ninpo to kill five of them, but I didn't have the strength to take the last two down, I did manage to wound them gravely before you came looking for me."  


End file.
